Sleepless Nights
by sebunpls
Summary: Seven's mind is racing as she thinks of all the events going on in her life, causing her to not be able to sleep. Who better to turn to than a best friend? Fluffy.


**3:02AM**

The clock's red light was mocking as it sat there illuminating a part of the dark bedroom. It almost seemed like the large red numbers were laughing at the fact that the silverette staring at them couldn't sleep. Laying on her stomach on her mattress, she'd been staring at the numbers for quite a while, watching as they'd switch as the time went by. Each minute became longer than the next, though, the more she stared, the more the time seemed to drag out.

Thoughts were always the culprit at this hour, never ceasing to let her mind be at ease. There was so much to think about, she just couldn't stop sometimes, which left her staring at the clock and ceiling for hours on end as she hoped to Etro that she'd fall asleep at some point. Thinking about the war they had to participate in, about the countless missions she'd have to do once she got up in the morning. The hours of training and homework she had to do for her classes. The thoughts of her classmates and family, she really did worry every single time they went out of the school grounds to fight. She knew they were trained, they were very good at what they did, but that never seemed to help her mind calm down.

Staying up this late and sitting in the dark alone made her feel more lonely than usual. She didn't speak much to the others unless she had something to say, or if they were asking for advice, but whenever she was awake, there was always someone there during the day. There was always someone she could sit next to, or be with and that helped. But when she was alone, she just felt this gaping hole of loneliness that never seemed to go away.

Then there was always the thought of death that made her more scared than anything. What would she do if she lost anyone on a mission? What if someone got hurt and she wasn't able to help? It was dangerous out there, and if she lost anyone...

Shaking her head, the silverette rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling above her. She knew she had to fall asleep at some point, but that didn't seem to be happening right now. The thoughts and the lonely feelings were making it impossible, and she had no idea what to do.

With another sigh, she turned her head to look at the other side of the room. There, her best friend was lying in her bed, sleeping seemingly peacefully. She was jealous of her at the moment, wishing she could be the one in her place of sleep instead of being left to her thoughts. Sice had always been there for her through everything though, and this wouldn't be the first time that she just needed to be close to someone... Silently she hoped that she wouldn't mind.

Moving from under the sheets of her own bed, Seven quietly sat up, dangling her legs over the side of her mattress. The floor was cold on her exposed skin, and she tensed up as a chill ran up her spin. Slowly standing up from her place, she tried to walk as quietly from her end of the room as possible, already feeling bad for interrupting the other girl.

As she climbed into her friends bed, slightly lifting the sheets trying not to disturb her, she lowered herself onto the soft mattress as quietly as she could. Her efforts were wasted though, as she saw her friend begin to stir, turning over to face one and other. There wasn't very much light in the room, but Seven could tell her friend was sort of confused by the sudden disturbance, though it wasn't unusual.

"Sev'n, ya alright?" Sice's groggy voice came out of the silence. She sort of felt bad for waking her up at such a late hour.

With a small nod, Seven rested her head on her friends shoulder, letting out a sigh. The closeness was already beginning to calm the older girl, finding herself being able to think a bit more clearly now that she didn't feel so alone. "I'm fine, just can't sleep."

Seven could feel the girl give a small nod, seemingly more relaxed now that she knew her friend was alright. The silence once again enveloped the room, but it wasn't bad at all. The feelings of loneliness and the negative thoughts that were plaguing her mind making her unable to sleep were slowly fading away as she listened to the other girl's breathing. It was more calming than anything else, she thought. Knowing someone else was there and being able to feel them next to her was all she needed.

She wondered if Sice would ever know how much her being there during these sleepless nights meant to her. Having her best friend was something she hoped she'd never take for granted. Though they didn't always speak, no words really needed to be said at the time, just having someone to be there with her was enough.

With a final thought, Seven closed her eyes, soon drifting off into a calm sleep.

_Thank you, Sice._

_AN: Well, that's over with, haha! I hope everyone enjoys this little oneshot thingo. I wrote it for tumblr because of a drabble reblog, so, I thought it'd be fun to put here and get some stuff on the Type 0 Fan Fiction ! AW YEE.  
_


End file.
